Yule Shoot Your Eye Out
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: Just a oneshot, songfic about how Logan is feeling on Christmas break without Dana. It's to the song Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy.


_Disclaimer/A/N: I do not own "Yule Shoot Your Eye Out" by Fall Out Boy or Zoey 101. Thank you for reading my story, and reviews are always nice!_

_These are your good years_

_Don't take my advice_

_You never wanted the nice boys anyway_

_And I'm of good cheer_

_Cause I've been checking my list_

_The gifts you're receiving from me_

_Will be_

She hurt me. She hurt me really bad. I hate her! But I love her. I can't stop thinking about her and it hurts me just as much as she did. She didn't even tell me she was going to France. Who does that? Who goes to FRANCE? I begged her to come back after the first semester, but she said no. She said she had to finish what she started.

_One awkward silence_

_And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep_

_Staying up, waiting by the phone_

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last_

_Breathe to me_

_Before you bury yourself alive_

What about what she had started here? PCA was her home away from home. She hated it here, or so she said. But I miss her. We all do. But mostly me. Granted, I was mean to her, but it's like Chase said, I have the mentality of a first grader when it comes to girls. I pull their hair or tell them they suck. I only do it because I like them.

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

Sometimes I wonder if she misses me too. Probably not. She's probably got some French boy wrapped around her finger, doing the things I should be doing with her. I should be the one to give her my jacket when she's cold, or place it over a puddle so her feet don't get wet. I should be the one to play with her hair, hold her hand, and kiss her perfect lips.

_Happy New Year's baby_

_You owe me_

_The best gift I will ever ask for_

_Don't call me up, when the snow comes down_

_It's the only thing I want this year_

What am I saying? I hate Dana. She ruined me. She got me in love with her then she left. Now I'm just a puddle of useless romantic mush. She's the one who should miss me. I should be glad she's gone. But I'm not. I've just been going through the motions since she left. Go to class, come home, do homework, eat dinner, sleep. Then the next morning, it starts again.

_One awkward silence_

_And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep_

_Staying up, waiting by the phone_

_All I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to_

_Me_

_Before you bury yourself alive_

It's almost winter break, though. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everyone else is going home. I don't have one right now. The San Diego house is being remodeled and the Orlando house is being fumigated. My dad's in China filming for his latest movie. I know what you're thinking, poor little rich kid. But I would trade all of my father's money to just have her back.

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

No! I don't want her. She killed me.

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

I would give $23,000 to charity, if she would just walk through that door. I'm looking at it now. It's actually opening. Oh. It's only Zoey. I tell her that Chase isn't here. She says she knows and he is with her. They have a surprise for me.

"Well, what is it?" I ask lethargically.

"Me!" She's here. Dana is back. I run to her and hug her. She kisses my lips. The best kiss I've ever had.

I guess I owe a charity some money I think.

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

"Logan!" Dana says with Chase's voice. "Logan, wake up. You're going to be late for breakfast. It's so cool; they made Christmas trees out of eggs and bacon!"

"Way to go Chase. Ruin my perfect dream"


End file.
